


Paradise Looks Like Suspicious Preteens

by Yeenteeth



Series: Alola Ghoul: The second try [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, GHOULS!!! ANGST!!! DEATH!!!!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteeth/pseuds/Yeenteeth
Summary: Young Moon has moved from her home region of Johto to escape the rising problem with man-eating demons called ghouls. Her mother believes that the move to the sunny, happy Alola region will bring some peace to their lives, but terror exists, even in paradise...





	Paradise Looks Like Suspicious Preteens

The village was dead quiet. Nothing stirred, not at night. Night was when  _he_ had free reign. Tonight, he was intrigued by the house that had been recetly sold. It smelled heavenly of humans. He knew someone was coming, he always knew. This would be his island one day, he needed to know it inside out. Tomorrow, they would arrive. He licked his lips with anticipation. His façade was perfect, he had even started to convince himself that he was who he presented. He shook the thought away. Tomorrow, the game was on.

 

"Moon! Come help me with these boxes!" The young woman groaned and slid out of her chair, ending the call with the professor. She dragged herself downstairs, groaning the whole way down. She missed home already and they had only been there a day. They had moved away from home to escape a rising issue of beasts called ghouls. They had been killing and eating people in excess and it forced them away from their home of New Bark Town. She wasn't afraid of ghouls! She'd punch a ghoul! She'd kick a ghoul's ass! She slipped into the sunny kitchen and glanced around. Same as the movers had left it. A boy had stopped by earlier, but Moon didn't see much of him and he was gone as soon as he arrived. Her mother said he was very friendly, but something seemed to be wrong with his eye. Moon brushed him off as a local weirdo or a too-hospitable neighbor and continued on with her day as if he had never been there. She took a moment to bask in the tropical early-morning sun, letting a small smile crack her face. The weather was nice, at least. She smoothed her raven hair, slightly slick with grease. She pawed for a moving box to start unpacking it. She heard her mother enter, but didn't turn to look at her as she heaved out a glass bowl wrapped in newspaper and set it on the dining room table. She adored the moment of silence she had before her mother spoke, listening to the crashing waves on the shore down the hill. 

"The professor is coming to visit today! Aren't you excited to meet some Alolan pokemon?" Her mother chirruped.

"Yeah, I'm hyped." Moon droned, focused deeply on her task. She didn't want to think about exploring her new home right now. 

"Come on now, Moody Moon. Can you at least try to make a new friend? The people here are so friendly, it'll be so easy!" Her mother came up behind her and shook her by the shoulders, almost making her drop the cup she was holding, which happened to be her favorite mug. Moon growled and glared over her shoulder at her mother, who gave a bashful smile.

"Yeah, Mom, okay. I'll go and make a friend or something," she hissed, carefully putting her mug down despite wanting to slam it down so hard it broke. "Just stop bugging me about it." Moon's thoughts and the blooming words on her mother's tongue were both halted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. 

"Oh! That must be the professor! Go let him in, Moon!" Her mother shooed her towards the door. The young woman stood and started to walk over. She never even made it across the room before the professor burst in. Moon jumped and rolled her eyes before laying them over the professor. He wore a lab coat but no shirt, shorts, green sneakers, and a hat with a rainbow on it. A pair of green-framed sunglasses perched on his nose."Alola!" He called, stepping in with huge and enthusiastic strides. "You must be Moon! The name's Kukui, Professor Kukui!" 


End file.
